wesley_evansfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Evans Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki The Wesley Evans Wiki is a comprehensive and collaborative database dedicated to the singer-songwriter, Wesley Evans. Wesley Evans is best known for his songs: Your New Favorite, Best for You, Fresh Air, and Barbed Wire. Discography About Wesley Evans Evan Wesley Smith (born August 13, 1997), better known as Wesley Evans, is an American singer-songwriter, from Pennsylvania. 2016: Musical Beginnings Wesley Evans began writing music in February 2016, during his freshman year of college. Before this, Evans had played around with creating songs and music, and had plans to create a different album, but scrapped that idea. It wasn't until he finished his first song, Barbed Wire, that he became serious about writing music and releasing an album. In June, he released Barbed Wire as his first single, thinking it was only fair to release his first completed song as his first single. In August, he released his second single, Fresh Air, which received a piano-version in September. In November, he released his first promotional single, Invisible Thief. This song was originally meant to be the first song off of his debut album, Trust Issues, but was removed from the album shortly after its release. 2017: Trust Issues In January, Wesley Evans released Your New Favorite, as the lead promotional single off of his debut album, Trust Issues. In March, Evans released the album's second promotional single, Captivated. In May, Evans released the third, and final, promotional single, StormCloud. In June, Evans released a special remix version of Barbed Wire to celebrate the one-year anniversary of releasing music. The remix, however, was not included on Trust Issues. In July, Evans released the album's lead single, Best for You. The song was accompanied with its B-Side, Looking for Harm. The song received a remix version in September, and an acoustic version in October. In November, Evans released the album's second single, Lock and Key, just two weeks before the album's release date. The single was released in accompaniment of its B-Side, Someday You'll Understand. On November 17th, Evans released the 13-track album, Trust Issues. In December, Evans released Nature onto YouTube, as their was a glitch on AmazingTunes that prevented the entire song from being played. 2018: Trust Issues Deluxe and More Music In early January, Wesley Evans released an acoustic version of Lock and Key. Later that month, Evans released the deluxe edition of Trust Issues, which contained the acoustic version of Best for You, along with two new songs: Insults and Sawdust. Insults ''served as the third, and final, single off of the album. In February, Evans released a remix version of ''Insults, which received more attention than the original. In April, Evans released a new promotional single, Pick Up, which is his first release post Trust Issues, and solidifies the fact that Evans is releasing new music. On June 1st, Evans released a special mashup between Sia's Breathe Me and Rihanna's Stay. Evans released the Stay/Breathe Me mashup to celebrate the two-year anniversary of releasing music. On June 22nd, Evans released a new single, Amnesia, and began the pre-order for his first EP, Palate. In July, Evans released an acoustic version of his song Amnesia. On July 20th, Evans released Low as the first promotional single off of Palate. In August, Evans released Palate and released Sink or Swim as the EP's second single. On September 21st, Evans released his next single, I'm in Heaven. The single also had an original B-Side, Dandelions. In November he released his next single, Wrapping Paper, which is the lead single off of his next project, his second EP, Wesleigh. He has stated that Wesleigh will be his last project before his upcoming second album, and that he will start releasing songs from that early next year. One week after releasing Wrapping Paper, Evans released Christmas Lights as Wesleigh's ''first promotional single. A week later, Evans released Snowflake as the EP's second promotional single. On the 23rd, Evans released ''Wesleigh. 2019: Satisfied and EPs On January 4th, Evans released Change the Locks as his next single. This song serves as the first single off of his second album, Satisfied, which he states is set to be released on March 29th. Change the Locks also contained an original b-side, Silence. Evans has confirmed that Silence will not be included on Satisfied. In February he released Satisfied's first promotional single Backfired. He later released Season, as the second promotional single. About a week and a half before the album's release, Evans released the intro and interludes: Sometimes (Intro), Longboard (Interlude), and 25 (Interlude). On March 29th, Evans released Satisfied. The album contains 18 tracks, and has a bandcamp edition, that contains an additional two songs. A week after the album was released, Evans released Cold Flame as the album's second single. Later that month, Evans released two new songs: Lost in Life in Out of Money. These songs served as promotional singles for Evans' third EP We Came Unprepared, which was set to release on May 11th. On May 11th, Evans released We Came Unprepared, which had five new tracks. On June 1st, Evans released his fourth EP, Rescore. The EP marks three years since he released his debut song, Barbed Wire. The EP contains three new versions of previously released songs. In mid-June, Evans released Save My Breath as the third single off of Satisfied. The single came with a brand new B-Side, Lay Down Your Arms. In July, he released Emotions Aside as the fourth single of Satisfied, along with an acoustic version. In August, Evans released Castle as the fifth and final single from Satisfied. In September, Evans released two non-album promotional singles: Volcano and Fighter. On October 31st, Evans released This Ain't It, the lead single off of his 5th EP, Learned Nothing. The song also was released with an acoustic version. In November he released Warning as the promotional single off of Learned Nothing. The pre-order for the EP was released with Warning. On December 6th, one week before the release of Learned Nothing, Evans released the EP's second single, Should Have Listened. On the 13th, he released the EP, which consisted of 4 more new tracks. 2020: Upcoming 6th EP On January 17th, Evans released the acoustic version of Should Have Listened, which was the second, and final, single off of his EP, Learned Nothing. Two weeks later, on January 31st, Evans released a new single Today. Today was released as the lead single for Evans' 6th EP, Days. He also launched the preorder for Days, with a set release of February 29th. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Home